


Yes, but are you sure?

by trinasong



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Modern Setting, at pretty much everything, its tooth rotting, judy cries a lot, suggestive but not nsfw, violet is secretly a huuuuge softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinasong/pseuds/trinasong
Summary: i haaaate summaries. violet takes judy out, some very wonderful things occur, judy cries very often, and violet treasures her.





	Yes, but are you sure?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galentines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galentines/gifts).



> hey! this is dedicated to caity, who is the most wonderful lady! shes so supportive of my works and it’s so nice to have that. it’s realy great to write this for her :’) i also dedicate this to everyone in luuuurv out there. happy valentine’s day!

Violet wasn’t easily thrown. Easily nervous. She kept cool, and she got things done. She’d like to say that the concept of being completely relaxed applied to her as she walked with Judy, but it wouldn’t be accurate to say.

Judy glanced at Violet, her soft brown eyes lit up by the snow and the lights of NYC. She shivered slightly. Violet didn’t hesitate as she shrugged off her jacket and draped it around Judy.

“You’re gonna catch your death in that dress, kiddo.”

Judy looked down at what she was wearing. It was a simple light blue number. She smoothed out the skirt. “You don’t think it’s too much, do you, Violet?”

“Oh, yeah. It’s really something, Judy. You look like you spit in the eye of people who can’t match your complete class.”

Judy gave her a look, eyebrows furrowed slightly. “I’m messing around with you,” Violet reassured her, squeezing her hand softly. “You look like a million dollars, kiddo.”  
—  
Judy brushed her thumb over the back of Violet’s hand. Of course, she was still cautious of being so public about their relationship, but it was dark. Who was looking?

It was December, and it had been snowing like hell. Judy had almost slipped on more than one occasion, and would blush every time Violet steadied her at her waist.

Judy wasn’t entirely sure why they were out. It was a Friday, so she supposed Violet just wanted to treat her. Even with that she’d be pleased. Violet was so nice to her.  
—  
Judy stumbled as they walked down a quieter street, a small ‘oop’ escaping her lips as she leaned against Violet (who almost went down with her).

Violets hand went to her pocket, and she exhaled.

“Only you would wear heels in this weather,” Violet said with a smirk. “Don’t you own a pair of flats?”

“Oh, you know I can’t wear flats. Really,” she said, tutting and smoothing her dress down again. Judy hooked her arm around Violet’s, walking cautiously.

Violet thought that Judy was a lot like Bambi. Her awkward nature and her stumbles and stutters. She’d told Judy this when she’d had just too much wine, and she cried. Violet was never sure why, or if it was a bad thing. She’d save her dignity.  
—  
Judy looked up, the sky already dark. It was cold, but she wasn’t so bothered by it. Usually, she’d shiver until Violet carried her to their room and covered her in every blanket they owned. Violet was overprotective, but she didn’t let that get around.

The first time Judy cried in front of her, Violet had awkwardly comforted her with a pat on the back and a quick comment. The last time she’d cried in front of her, Violet sat her down and spoke to her about it over a mug of tea.

She smiled slightly. “What?” Judy inquired with a dozy, half-confused expression.

“Whaddaya mean?”

“You’re smiling at something.”

“Oh, it’s a crime. Throw me in a cell and leave me there.”

“Come on now, Violet.”

“You. This—“ she replied with a vague gesture.  
—  
“Where are we going?” Judy asked after another five minutes or so of walking. Violet glanced at her.

“Why? Are you cold?” she asked her in reply, stepping closer to her. Judy shook her head, clearing her throat. Violet put her arm around Judy’s waist, drawing her closer. “Then keep walking, kid.”

The air was growing colder. They’d already eaten, explaining why Judy was so inquisitive. Violet, still, kept her eyes on the street. Judy glanced at her, blocking out whatever ruckus the streets caused. She smiled giddily.  
—  
“It’s getting late, Vi—“ Judy started.

“It’s only past eight,” she said, leading her into a park. Judy squeaked as she stumbled on the icy path. Violet glanced at her, arm still secured around her waist

“You’re very pretty, Violet. I don’t think that I mention that as often as I should—“

“Shh—“ Violet chuckled softly. Judy made a noise of protest as Violet set down her jacket from where it was around Judy’s small shoulders. Partially out of emotion, because Violet just screwed up her jacket on the snow-dampened bench so that Judy could keep her dress clean, and partially because she knew the stains would be hell to get out.

Violet eased Judy into sitting, and she sat as comfortably as she could beside her. Judy looked up, the stars clouded over. Still, Violet thought it made her dark eyes look more intense and wonderful than usual.

“Pretty night, huh?” Violet mused. She took Judy’s pale hand in her own, brushing her thumb over the ridges of her knuckles.

“Very beautiful. You know, I really do wish there wasn’t so much pollution. It’d be great to see the stars. Don’t you think, Violet?”

Violet wasn’t even fully there. Her attention had flickered to Judy’s featured, lit up by the city. “Whatever you say, Judy.”  
—  
Judy has turned to her at the almost blunt comment. “Vi…?”

Violet laughed quietly to herself, nodding slowly.

“Hear me out. I don’t want you to interrupt me, you got that?”

Judy nodded, folding her hands in her lap.

Violet shifted, turning herself to her partner. “I don’t—I don’t tell you just how much you mean. To me,” she said, and noticed how Judy opened her mouth to protest. “You do mean a lot to me, kid. Of course you do. I put my chance of a promotion on the line for you, y’ever think about that?” Violet laughed quietly.

Judy tapped her fingers on the back of her hand, looking both curious and nervous. Part of her expected a ‘but I don’t think this is going to work for us’.

“We’ve been...a thing - in a relationship - for just over a year, right? We’ve known each other for two and all that—“ she sighed. “I’m not getting any younger, Judy. Hell, I’m forty three. Or am I forty four? Whatever I am...”

She shifted again, growing antsy. Judy looked more unsure than anything, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and letting her hand trail to her collarbone.  
—  
“I-uh, well…I’m a one-man woman. A one-woman woman. You’re my woman, Judes. I knew there was something about you ever since you came through the doors at Consolidated, with your hat and your enthusiasm. I knew something like this would happen. For me, at least.”

Judy looked emotional, her mood having changed fast. Still, she didn’t interrupt.

“You still throw me off with your—“ she gestured, “doe eyes and your jumpiness. I didn’t think I’d get this far without you running for the next train home.”

Judy looked at her searchingly, head tilted slightly. She pursed her lips. She was starting to get a little chilly, but that was the least of her concerns.

“You’re some piece of work, believe me when I say that. Jesus. Well, you should know that I wouldn’t change that. Of course I wouldn’t,” she trailed off slightly.

“All I’m saying here is that you mean a hell of a lot to me. And that I love you. Boy, do I love you, Judy Bernly.”

She reached into her pocket, producing a small box. She haphazardly flicked it open, a ring catching in the lights. Judy’s hand went to her mouth as she stifled a half squeak, half sob.

Violet shifted onto one knee, looking at her and  
stilling the trembling of her hands.

“Judy Bernly-Newstead. If you’ll have me,” she said shakily, holding the box out.  
—  
Judy didn’t even stifle the sob that came after that, and she threw her arms around Violet. The pair of them fell into the inches of snow beside the bench, Judy clinging to her as Violet stroked her hair with an incredulous laugh.

Violet eventually stood, pulling Judy up with her and looking down as she blinked back any tears. “I love you, Vi—“ Judy said quickly, arms around her as quick as she could manage. “Oh, I can’t believe it. Well, of course I can—but I really can’t—“

Violet slipped the ring onto Judy’s slender finger when she pulled back, despite her frozen and trembling hands. Judy laughed again, throwing her arms around her lover’s shoulders, and Violet spun her around with another laugh. She set Judy down, taking her face in her hands and running her thumbs over her red-tinted cheeks and kissing her hard.  
—  
Judy, for once, couldn’t care less about who watched them. She pulled back from  
Violet, looking up at her with dark, albeit bright eyes.

She looked at the ring, where her hand was set on Violet’s shoulder. “It’s stunning, Violet, really—“

Judy felt herself tearing up again. She was convinced she’d never have anything so good again. Violet was everything. Lenient, and quick, and strong, and funny. “I didn’t think you were a marriage kinda woman,” Judy laughed wetly. Or was it a sob?

“You’ll get pneumonia,” she said quickly, handing Violet her jacket and stumbling on the ice.

Violet took it, draping it over Judy’s shoulders hand taking her hand. She felt the band on the ring press into her finger, and she bit back a smile.

“Let’s go home, kid. I have plans,” she mused, winking at her.

“Violet!” Judy said, looking down because, of course, she knew just what that meant.  
—  
The cab ride home was interesting. Judy couldn’t keep herself apart from Violet, and even she was shocked by how much Judy talked. And cried. She cried twice in the space of 12 minutes.

Upon arriving back at their apartment, Violet opened the door for Judy, who, as she turned from closing it, was rocking on her heels.

As soon as Violet had collected herself, she gave Judy an inquisitive look. She only stumbled forward, kicking off her shoes as she did so and kissing Violet. With her hurried pace, she almost bust her nose.

Violet laughed slightly, arm around her waist protectively. Come to think of it, Judy had really grown a backbone since they’d started their relationship. For the first month or so, Violet initiated most affection between them. Maybe it’s because she was more comfortable.

Judy broke from the kiss, hand over her mouth as she squeaked and looked away.

“Judy?”

She gave a vague gesture, sniffling.

“Are you crying?”

No reply.

“Are you crying?”

Judy nodded, leaning against the couch and wiping her eyes. Violet patted her cheek softly. “I’m that bad?”

“Bad? Why would it be a b—“

“I’m messing with you. C’mere.”

Judy moved back into Violet’s arms, burying her face in the crook of her neck. She hadn’t expected this at all. Judy didn’t expect a lot of things, which said a lot about her.

“But Violet—are you sure you want to marry me? You’re sure?”

Violet kissed her forehead, shaking her head. “You think too much. I didn’t bust my ass working to pay for that ring for nothing.”

Judy laughed quietly, sniffling. She was a mess; her eyes red, her nose runny, and her hands a little shaky. Violet would still call her pretty without a second thought.  
—  
“I love you,” Judy said as she fanned her face in an attempt to gather herself. Yes, she had swiped herself once or twice while doing this.

Violet smiled a little. “Bet your ass. I love you too.”

“You look great. Don’t sweat it,” she said, pulling Judy in by the waist and kissing her again. Judy made a noise as though she’d been cut off, or wanted to say something, but she succumbed and kissed back quickly.  
—  
Violet deepened the kiss significantly, her tongue tracing Judy’s lower lip. She did this, knowing full well she’d melt. And she did. Judy leaned further into Violet’s arms, hands on her shoulders.

Her hands traced over Judy’s lithe waist, and over her back. Violet was always very handsy, and Judy had definitely learned that quickly. Violet just liked to be close to Judy, or she liked having control of things.

Violet didn’t break the kiss as she shrugged off her jacket and threw it over the back of the couch. Judy, of course, was a little flustered by the power that held.

“Bedroom?” She mumbled against her lips. Judy stuttered, nodding quickly and pulling Violet with her.  
—  
They’d freshened up (for Judy, that meant that she refused to get into bed until she’d practically reinvented herself) and Violet held her lover close. She resisted the urge of a cigarette for Judy’s sake.

Judy fiddled with the ring, before looking up at Violet with glassy eyes.

“You’re gonna cry again?”

“No,” she said quietly, sniffling.

“You’re gonna cry again,” Violet mused, nuzzling Judy’s hair.

“Oh, I know,” she said, wiping her eyes.  
—  
Judy had been tapping her fingers for five minutes now.

“But, Violet—“ she started. “This is such a big step—and I don’t want you to regret...anything. Oh, I’m a terrible person. Dear heaven above help me if I cry again.”

Violet clicked her tongue. “That’s what you don’t get, Judy. People don’t just ask people to marry them for some Saturday night laughs in ten years. I’ve been carrying this whole things for months now and let me tell you, my back is breaking. I’m so old. What I’m trying to say is that I love you. And I want to marry you. I wanna see you sign your name as ‘Judy Bernly-Newstead’ and put that little heart next to it the way you always do when you leave notes for me. Relax.”

Judy hugged her tightly, and Violet ruffled her hair. “I love you—“ she sniffled. “You’re so nice.”

“Don’t let that get around. I can’t have people thinking I’m a softie. They’ll have my ass for that.”  
—  
Judy interlaced her fingers with Violet’s, holding their hands close to her chest. The only thing between their hands and her bare skin was a cotton nightdress, and the thought made her both smile and flush pink. She liked the physical and emotional closeness.

Violet flicked off the lamp beside the bed, and her fingers went to Judy’s hair. She smoothed back her hair from her forehead rhythmically as Judy spoke about a movie she’d seen, making sure to leave some space for asides on trivia. She had a habit of handing out random trivia. Violet had had her ass kicked on more than one occasion when they participated in board games and quizzes.

Eventually, Judy’s words began to slur, and her eyelids felt heavy. She moved in closer to Violet’s warmth, comfortable and content. It was just Judy and her lover. Her fiancée. Judy and her fiancée tucked away in a nice apartment in the middle of NYC. Now, this was a way to make a living.

She drifted off quicker than she thought she would, and Violet laughed quietly as she heard the soft mumbling coming from Judy, who was pretty much dead to the world.  
—  
Violet took her hand as she slept, kissing over the ring and sighing softly. She tilted back her head, nodding to herself. It had worked out, and she felt light for once. She was ready for Judy to cry just about as soon as they woke.

She pulled her fiancée closer, kissing her temple. Judy mumbled a half-conscious response to the affection, and Violet closed her eyes. There was room to breathe after finally doing it.

She knew full well there’d be havoc with preparations and planning, but until then, she held Judy close and slipped into a comfortable sleep.

This was it.  
—

**Author's Note:**

> thank you a ton for reading! hopefully this was alright! any feedback would be mucho appreciated. my tumblr is trinweisenbachfeld, brandonjblock or judybernly


End file.
